Magician's Heart
by Shadow Demoness
Summary: A girl of the true world enters the one of duel monsters. There she finds a lover who is a warrior, and a magican of darkness. First chappy up!
1. Default Chapter

Ah I weird idea popped into my head and thus the beginning of this story. Any review is welcomed, a good or a bad. I'm gonna switch around with the card names using there Japanese sometimes and English ones. Before you start I have an obsession with silver haired people, cept Peggy. Just so you know. Oh and disclaimer_________(fill it in)  
  
"I use the magic of Giant Growth attached to Black Magician to attack your Metal Dragon. And thus I win this game," Zeradulan smiled happily sticking her tongue at her friend. "Impossible, that is the second time you beat me WITH a Dark Magician, today. If I didn't know better I'll say you were cheating," her friend, Mika, groaned.  
  
"What can I say me and the Magician are the bestest team in all of Duel Monsters. We can never be defeated."  
  
"Whatever, com'on lets go. My mom is baking cookies for the bake sale at school, maybe we can steal a few without her noticing."  
  
"Sure let me pack my cards up."  
  
"Good idea I need to too."  
  
Zeradulan quickly got her cards into her coat pocket with painstaking care. As she finished up it was only her Magician left. Grinning as always when she saw this card she pick it up and slide it into her necklace. Her necklace had black beads adorned with a card case in the middle with two blood red feathers at the side. Her friend did the same with her Red Eyes Black Dragon with her white beaded necklace with two golden feathers.  
  
"Alrightly let us leave."  
  
"Mom we're going to Mika's, I be back in a hour," Zeradulan screamed and the friends left running.  
  
Chasing after her friend she dash after her friend her black hair streaming behind her. As they approach the house she finished with a backflip.  
  
"Show off," Mika groaned, just because her friend was a powerful martial artist it didn't mean she had to brag about"  
  
Zeradulan smiled bowing deeply, "Thank you so much for you kind words, as so I believe I must do another," she did her best.  
  
"Ok forget show off your more of a sycophant."  
  
"I totally resent that."  
  
"Yeah yeah."  
  
As the sneaked into her home the aroma a fresh baked chocolate chipped cookies filled their nose. Holding back her giggle she reached out onto the table reaching for a cookie. Success she got one. Mika held two. Smiling even wider she stuffed her first in her mouth and with her two hands reached for more. A large wooden spoon hit her hands.  
  
"OUCH!!!"  
  
"Serves you right," Mika's mother smiled at her.  
  
Turning red she turned to look at her friend. She wasn't there, getting up and running up stairs into Mika's room. Turning on the lights she growled good-naturedly.  
  
"You didn't wait for me."  
  
Mika smiled her blue eyes twinkling punching her friend lightly.  
  
" Serves you right for being a Greedy-gutts!!! Beside its on"  
  
If possible her grin widened. Turning on the TV as Yugi-oh started. Bakura had just summoned a Man Eater on Pegasus's cronies. Cheering wildly she pulled out her own Man Eater wishing that she were able to do that. As it switched to the duel with Yugi with Pegasus they went quiet. She had already read the manga and knew what was already going to happen she pulled out her necklace and stared deeply at the Black Magician. It wasn't the purple armor one; he was one with blood red. The regular one and the blue were not of her interest. The beautiful stunning silver hair of he and the colorless pupils had made her a favorite with that wicked grin. Sighing deeply she looked up at the screen. Almost ended.  
  
The rest of the day dragged she had dinner at Mika's house and as she walked home dragging her feet. The day was nearly done. Dragging her black shoes she kicked an empty Coke bottle into the nearby trashcan. A light caught her eye flickering in an abandoned alleyway. Her curious nature drew her close. Walking closer and closer she went. She fell, deeper and deeper into a vast endless corridor blacker then black, darker then dark. Down entering a lower haven of the mind. An illusion? No. A real place? That would depended on what you mean by real. The wall-less hole reflected a city. She landed on a surprisingly soft into the ground.  
  
"Ouff, " she groaned as she got up rubbing her head.  
  
" Hey lookie here at what I found, doesn't she know not to enter here. This is our turf. Bet she has money on her."  
  
Opening her dark colored eyes she saw six thugs with bats and broken beer bottles. Gritting her teeth she brought up her fists and calming her mind, relaxing her soul. "Demon's Fury!" shouted a mysterious voice as a chill entered the area. It was a bone-crushing scream followed by monster of a hideous kind attacking the thugs. They disappeared leaving only drops of blood on the ground.  
  
" Are you alright, don't worry I won't hurt you."  
  
The shadows revealed a tall man wearing a strange red armor.  
  
Zeradulan gasped.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Well tell me what you think. 


	2. Understanding

Hee hee I gonna actually get this story moving. The first wasn't very clear and not my style. It'll be better. No, though I wish I did own Yugi-oh.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
The man walked up in his strange armor and bent down to were she was.  
  
" I am sorry if I startled you. Please excuse me. I am called-  
  
"Dar...Dark Magi...cian, where am I?" Her eyes widen at the one in front of her, her heart beating faster at the man of red armor with that startling and lush beautiful shining silver hair, freaky non-pupil oculars with that pale face with a small smile so elegant, so breathtaking. He held a black staff like all the Dark Magicians had, though had a scent of burning, realization hit her.  
  
" Yes, that is what I am known as. What do you mean where are you?"  
  
She screamed.  
  
"You...killed those thugs. You killed them with that stick, where am I? I am dreaming; I have to be dreaming."  
  
" It is a staff not a stick. Dark Magician is a title of my two other brothers and me. I preferred to be called Narichter. It means Final Judge. I felt something happen and I came into the mortal realm and found you. Who are you?"  
  
She was whimpering. Here she was in the middle of some weird dream that couldn't be a dream fallen into some ditch in a alley nearly attacked by thugs and then found by this freaky man who calls himself her favorite card that can summon monster with his stick. She couldn't defend herself with her fist against someone with magic or at least whatever that was.  
  
" I am Zeradulan."  
  
Narichter was not in focus; the girl was wearing something that caught his eye. Tilting her neck upwards with his staff he saw the black beaded necklace. His eyes thinned. A card was on it. His card. That was impossible.  
  
"Who are you and where did you find that card?"  
  
Gaining her courage back her fist clenched tightly. Looking up and knocking the staff away from her she gazed at him defiantly.  
  
"Who are you? This is my card and where I got it is none of your bees wax. Mr. Narry."  
  
" The name is Narichter. I-"  
  
Sounds. Pivoting around for his armor did not allow him to moving his head he stood up to his opposing height the obsidian hued staff gleaming dangerously. He saw four teenage children three boys and a girl. A boy, one with yellowish hair with astonishing long bangs spoke, his voice held this annoying accent.  
  
" We heard screaming. Whoa a Dark Magician. Yugi, you seeing this?"  
  
A very short boy with weird hair that was as tall as his head with red and yellow coloring spoke, " Yes it is Joey, but mine is different. "  
  
Joey looked at his friend then turned to Narichter. "You're a bit old and early for Halloween."  
  
Narichter's pupil-less eyes narrowed pulling his weapon up, his staff glowing darkly pulsating with the negative chill. His voice was as cool as ice, " How dare you speak to me like that, mortal "  
  
"Hey did you hear what he called me? A mortal? Heh heh heh. At least I not the one dressed as a Duel Monster."  
  
Zeradulan got out of her shocked state of mind and shook her head. First the Magician and now this? This was to weird to be a dream. Her voice was surprisingly calm. "Joey, Tristen, Tea, and Yugi? What the heck? What the bloody heck?"  
  
It was Joey's turn to narrow his eyes, "How did you know my name? You some kinda mind reader?"  
  
"Stop this, all of you this will take us nowhere shooting question at each other. Why don't we go to my grandfather's card shop and figure out what happened." Yugi spoke ended the conversation.  
  
At the card shop, which in her opinion was too much the same like the one with the TV show and it even came with a talking gray haired Yugi as an old man. Sitting down at a table while Narichter stood up; Zeradulan began her story.  
  
" I saw this flash of light in this alleyway back home. That is home where this world is a TV show and Duel Monster is a game not with real magicians that summon monsters," she glared at Narichter who pretended not to see her, "And then poof! I feel down this ditch and saw these thugs when he came in. I saw him wave that stick around and shout 'Demon's Fury' and then they were gone and all there was left was some puddles of blood." She waved her arms to get the point across.  
  
Silence. No one spoke. Anzu (Tea) looked at her then at Narichter. She motion for her to continue but Zeradulan shook her head showing that she finished. Anzu turned to the adjudicator.  
  
The silver haired magician of darkness spoke, "I am from the Realms of the Shadows where I and my two brothers come from. We were sealed in long ago with many other monsters. Until this game you call Duel Monster was created and the very life force of the monsters where trapped into these cards and summoned into your world instead of humans coming into the Shadow Realm and fight alongside us there. My two brothers Kagasuki, and Escamoteur were sent into the cards. Though I had not. When I felt this eccentric sentiment and came into the world with my magic. My own power have always been stronger than my brothers though it would not save me from a fate trapped into a card, yet here is a card that does not hold my spirit or a fragment of it."  
  
"Those were the most strangest stories I have ever heard, here I am sitting and listening to aliens of another world." Jounichi muttered to himself out loud.  
  
"Look who's talking," Zeradulan whispered to Anzu.  
  
-----  
  
I know that is a horrible way to end the story but... I don't know how to finish it. I am not with it today. What do you think should happen, please e-mail it to me and I shall consider. 


End file.
